La asistente del Kazekague
by Luna de gaara
Summary: El puesto para asistente del kazekague esta ocupado ... Ella podra cambiar mas que las tazas de cafe de la oficina?... Resumen adentro Gaara/Matsuri... ¿Podra ella ganarse el corazon del pelirrojo...?EDITANDO HISTORIA. Pasen y comenten de nuevo.
1. Entrevista

Bueno se me ocurrió esta historia una noche antes de quedarme dormida, estaba aburrida así que me dije " piensa en una historia de Gaara " y así surgió un nuevo cuento de amor real, puro o las cosas que nosotros creemos que es el amor. Me gustaría que las personas que pasen a leerlo me dejen comentarios Por favor, en serio si no me llegan si les gusto y el porqué no se qué exactamente les agrada; al igual en el caso contrario si solo pasan y dicen que feo y no dicen por que nunca podré mejorar de ninguna forma. No es la primera historia que escribo, aun así pido que no tengan piedad, digan lo que piensen, lo que les parece, la trama , la idea general de los personajes, su personalidad, la calidad ortográfica ( porque si yo lo veo en otro fic es m mi deber comentarlo), las emociones, diálogos… un montonal de cosas.. Bueno creo que ya me pase con mi aclaración.

Esta es una historia corta cuando mucho tendrá cuatro capítulos, todos los tengo ya bien pensados, solo falta redactarlos; la idea de mi trama es la de una muchacha que llega a trabajar con el Kazekage cuando recién es nombrado por el consejo y la mayoría de las personas de la aldea aun no confían plenamente en el, solo es su ayudante, nada mas… Se repite…

**Capitulo 1 nuevo trabajo**

Era un día como cualquiera la luz intensa del sol madrugador asomaba por cada una de las ventanas de Suna, invitando a los dormilones a salir de su cómodo sueño, ya que la vida cotidiana de la aldea comenzaba pocos minutos después del rojizo amanecer que se asoma por las doradas columnas de arena, para mi gusto, creando la ilusión parecida a un caramelo de mantequilla. Una linda chica se preparaba para su gran día, su primera entrevista de un trabajo "decente", no como el de aquella cafetería donde se pasaba restregando cualquier cosa del suelo, muchas con un aspecto dudoso pues su jefe quería que el lugar se conservara lo más limpio posible, sin embargo ese hombre era muy sucio en su persona; quería, no, necesitaba que suerte cambiara, tal vez ese nuevo empleo la ayudaría a cumplir su objetivo. Así que tomo su gastada falda color negra que con esfuerzo llegaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, una blusa rosa que dejaba al descubierto su vientre se detuvo frente al espejo a admirarse:

Con tristeza dijo en voz alta – creo que debería bajar de peso – _toco ese estomago que se le parecía que esparcía de manera grotesca hacia ambos lados_ – mejor me pondré algo encima – así mismo tomo una blusa dos tallas más grande de color negro, se puso unas mallas y unos botines a juego, porque no le gustaba que la gente, en especial los hombres, la observaran, le gustaba pasar desapercibida en todos los sentidos posibles; recogió sus largos cabellos castaños y se coloco sus lentes, ya que necesitaba aparentar la edad que tenia. A las siete de la mañana comenzó a caminar por la calles arenosas de la cuidad, no quería que por algún imprevisto se le hiciera tarde aunque había exagerado esta vez, pues la cita era las 8:00 am, su casa estaba en una de las orillas y calculo que llegaría con tiempo de sobra. Llego al edificio principal poco antes de la hora señalada, su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver a varias decenas de personas haciendo fila para la entrevista.

- _Demonios, no creí que tantas personas vinieran a esto_ – empezó a respirar a agitadamente, tal vez un ataque de pánico – _Tranquilízate, tu puedes… tendré confianza en mis conocimientos y..._ - asumía que darse ánimos la ayudaría a obtener lo que buscaba, pues entre los aspirantes había muchos ninjas de ambos sexos con una apariencia muy profesional, comparándose con ellos, no tenía nada que ofrecer, sin embargo la opción de rendirse no estaba en sus planes.

Paso alrededor de una hora más antes de que recogieran las cartas de presentación , a partí de ahí comenzó la masacre, uno a uno los candidatos debían pasar a responder las preguntas del los ancianos que tomaban en cuenta la forma de ser, motivación, ganas de trabajar en equipo, habilidades ninja , la ultima era una cosa que aquella mujercita de cabellos castaños rojizos no podía hacer. Era la única que no intento socializar con las demás personas de la fila, sentándose apartadamente mirando el cielo azul, recordando una a una las cosas que sabía que habían preguntado a sus demás contendientes también ensayando su cara más amigable , cariñosa y bondadosa que se pudiera fingir con éxito. Ya casi era la hora de almorzar, solo quedaba ella al final, algunos se retiraron al ver la alata probabilidad de rechazo y otros de tanto esperar… ella, simplemente esperaba que dijeran su nombre para terminar con la interminable incertidumbre.

Un fastidiado hombrecillo salió a la puerta pronunciando varias veces un nombre – _Kamura, Kamura Matsuri. Adelante señorita__ –_ al instante apareció la chiquilla, que realmente parecía un chiste, de un metro sesenta y tantos contra ese hombre de casi dos metros, visiblemente incomodo al ver que la aspirante era una pequeña niña - _pase por favor ._

La habitación era amplia con una mesa para siete personas, hombres de edad avanzada, una sola mujer media dormida en la esquina de esta, el de en medio observaba los papeles con detenimiento tratando de encontrar algún fallo.

- Veo que usted señorita tiene quince años ¿es eso correcto?- la pregunta iba formulada pues su apariencia de niña de por mucho 12 años , era un tanto perturbadora.

La pregunta la ofendió y todo lo ensayado se fue por el escusado _– Si-_ contesto de mala gana.

- _A ver dígame las razones por la cual usted es la indicada para este empleo_- la incitaba con el dedo anulara hablar con rapidez

- _Conozco perfectamente la geografía del país, además de tener una dominación amplia de los clanes de este conociendo los jutsus que manejan..._ – el anciano la interrumpió con otra pregunta.

- ¿_Cuáles son sus metas en este trabajo_? - sonrió maliciosamente, la respuesta de todos los aspirantes había sido diferente, pero en sus ojos se asomaba un sonrisa retorcida que daba a entender que sólo existía una respuesta correcta.

- _Bueno, en lo personal. Hacer que la Aldea oculta de arena tenga mayor apoyo del señor feudal y rendir un servicio a mi patria…._ – dijo millones de cosas que les dieron a entender el gran dominio de la política del país así como la de fuera, a pesar de que en realidad ella una extranjera consideraba a la aldea oculta de la arena su lugar. No un hogar, sino un espacio donde podría estar tranquila algunos años de su vida.

- _Bueno eso es todo_ – dijo al mismo tiempo que otra le daban papelito con una dirección y hora que seguramente seria del examen de clasificación. Salió apresuradamente de allí sintiéndose muy feliz, porque estaba un paso más cerca de lograr esa aspiración, la meta que se impuso…. Corría desenfrenadamente hacia una callecita aledaña, donde un lugar oscuro y bastante popular entre los jóvenes se encontraba.

- _Llegas tarde kamura, tendré que descontártelo_ – dijo un hombre cuarenta con escasez de cabello, panza prominente, que en vez de demostrar amabilidad, solo hastío y enojo podían observarse.

_- Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder, es que yo… bueno tuve muchas cosa que hacer y …-_ sabia que sacar una excusa no le ayudaría en nada, lo malo de vivir en una villa donde el principal trabajo es ser ninja es que no existían muchos trabajos para las personas "normales" y aun peor si ni siquiera poseías esa nacionalidad.

- _La verdad no me interesa que estabas haciendo, te lo voy a descontar. Pero si otro día llegas tarde mejor ni te aparezcas-_ puntualizo antes de continuar - _ponte a trabajar hay gente esperando_ – le aventó una mandil crema con algo de fuerza.

La chica no dijo nada mas, no tenia caso, aun no estaba segura de que le dieran el otro trabajo, así que no poda darse el lujo de decirle a ese arremedo de hombre lo que merecía. Se acerco a una de las mesas, por un segundo se quedo muda al ver, que se asomaba un abanico gigante detrás de la silla, era raro que el café- bar ver a los hijos de antiguo kazekage, pues ellos podían tener lo que desearan de parte del gobierno y aparte cada uno de ellos contaba con un muy bueno sueldo, pues sus misiones siempre eran de las más peligrosas, fácilmente podrían divertirse en un sito mucho más elegante; era muy sencillo reconocerlos, principalmente a Temari pues todos en la aldea envidiaban su extraordinaria belleza y su fuerza. " Tal vez me den una buena propina, un día de suerte sin duda" pensó la chica.

- _Buenas noches- _mientras depositaba tres cartas en los ligares correspondientes– una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro para añadir –_tendré el gusto de atenderlos, ¿Puedo ofrecerles agua o café? El primero va por la casa_.- Po eso era tan popular entres los jóvenes, buenas promociones, un lugar bohemio, bellas chicas atendiéndolo.

- _Dos, parece ser que este pequeño necio no quiere nada…_ – se empezó a acomodar el cabello rubio que se escapo caprichosamente de una de sus coletas.

-_Vamos hermano, no quieres celebrar, ha pasado una semana… – _añadía un chico que ridículamente se pinto la cara.

Ambos muchachos se dirigían a su otro acompañante que no dejaba ver bien su rostro, invitándolo de forma insistente. Mientras la mesera observaba la escena con envidia, a le hubiera gustado tener hermanos tan siquiera podría pelearse con ellos, se veía a leguas que se querían.

- _Si no es mucha molestia entrometerme, podría preguntar…_

- _Adelante no hay ningún problema_ - dijeron a unisono Temari y Kankuro

_- Si están celebrando algo, como su cumpleaños, lo que pida el festejado es gratis_ – no era completamente cierto, sólo era el postre pero en fin con la indecisión de ellos se comenzaba a desesperar, los clientes empezaban a abarrotar el lugar.

- _No, no es eso, celebramos que ascendieron a nuestro hermano menor_ – dijo alegremente el marionetista, mientras le daba un codazo al incógnito de la esquina.

- _En ese caso… les recomiendo.._ – La mesera se quedo callada unos momentos, parecía que había escuchado algo, eso parecía algo imposible pues ese trió de hermano se sentó lo mas lejos de los demás _– __No, no soy una niña de 12 años_ – dijo molesta retirándose de modo grosero, dejando a Temari y Kankuro extrañados, nadie había dicho nada, o al menos ellos no se percataron de ello.

- _Otra mujer loca, de verdad que me cuesta entenderlas…- _lo sabía bien pues vivía con una.

- _A mi no me mires, no tengo idea de lo le paso; no por ser mujer las entiendo al 100 %_ - ella trataba de esquivar la pedrada, sino le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

- _No es necesario esto, aunque el veredicto fue dado, no creo que a la gente le agrade… no me parece necesario celebrar_- Pensaba que era su culpa que la muchacha se fuera, lo debió reconocer y sabia todo lo que había hecho, de seguro lo odiaba como el resto de las personas.

- _Vamos Gaara, no seas pesimista, tú te ganaste el puesto de kazekage por que eres el mejor en todos los sentidos…_ - kankuro intentaba darle animo, conocía el dolor que poseía, el había ayudado a que fuera rechazado, jamás tuvo el valor de tratarlo como un hermano.

- _Que no te importen los demás, hay mucha que gente que te estima aquí y en Konoha…. – _Temari puntualizaba los hechos.

La cara del nuevo kazekague no cambio en lo absoluto, se veía preocupado por la reacción de la gente, faltaba una semana para el anuncio público, realmente él no era como los chicos de su edad, el obtuvo el grado de Jounin fácilmente y ahora era el encargado de la seguridad de su aldea, antes vivía para matar, definitivamente no era como la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad. Los pensamientos de los tres ninjas fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por la chica que se había esfumado…

- _Aquí tienen, un capuchino frió y dona glaseada gigante para usted señor_ – se refería a kankuro – _Té verde y un pastelillo de fresa_ - eso fue puesto frente a Temari- _un café negro doble_ – esto fue para el incógnito de la esquina que ni siquiera quería alzar los ojos – _sin azúcar ¿verdad_? – pero la preguntas más bien fue una picara afirmación, se acerco sutilmente a ese chico - _las personas tiene miedo a lo desconocido, solo hace falta que lo lleguen a ver mas allá de la apariencia_ – termino diciendo la chica, ninguno de los hermanos recordaba haber ordenado, pero era lo que deseaban, raro. Por el tumulto de personas que llegaban, la chica no pudo recoger la cuenta, eso fue encargado a otra, mientras como siempre la regañaban.

Al regreso hacia la mansión kazekague, su humilde hogar, Gaara, se encontraba mucho más relajado, ya no le importaban lo que los demás pudieran decir su pasado, porque sabía que al final se darían cuenta de que cambio para bien, con esfuerzo, pero lo haría.

- _Kamura, que demonios hiciste, no puedes ser más torpe_ – decía mientras lanzaba un trapeador para limpiar el desastre que hizo con dos botellas de sake - Eres muy entupida, esa botellas valían más que tu paga, te lo descontare, esta es la gota que derramo el vaso.

- _Gomen_ – decía lloriqueando la pelicastaña, se había tropezado no había comido nada en todo el día y su cuerpo empezaba a cobrarle ese descuido. Su turno pasó si mas contratiempos, pero su sueldo era tan pequeño que tendría que conformarse con una bola de arroz de cena, llego a su morada aproximadamente a las cuatro de la madrugada a bañarse, descansar unas horas antes de ese examen. Miro la luna unos minutos que le daba tanta tranquilidad, en otro lado con la esperanza renovada un pelirrojo observaba el mismo astro, esperando comenzara el nuevo día.

Una semana completa pasó, los peores temores del nuevo kazekague se fueron extinguiendo como las estrellas en el cielo al amanecer, las cosas no marchaban mal, una gran mayoría de personas apoyaban la decisión del consejo pues sabían del impactante cambio de asesino a camarada de Gaara. Todo marchaba a la perfección, aparentemente.

- _kazekague -sama aquí están las nuevas misiones_ – dijo una la chica castaña con su característica voz semichillona dejando caer una docena de libros - _ah, también hay que organizar los nuevos equipo_s– Otro libro se dejo caer en el escritorio de ninja.

Una diminuta gota de sudor salía de su frente – _Gracias… ¿hay alguna cosa más?_- No podía creer la cantidad de trabajo que le cargaban en su primera semana oficialmente.

La mujercita corrió de una lado a otro en un dos por tres - _estos pergaminos son los reportes de las misiones desde… hace tres meses_ – un montón de rollitos de papel cayeron de nueva cuenta en aquel escritorio que se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Con tanto que hacer y sin la necesidad de dormir las horas pasaron rápidamente, tanto que la chica sentada junto a él, apenas podía mantener los ojos entre abiertos.

Su reloj no mentía, pasaban de la dos - _Bueno, es hora de que vayas a descansar mañana continuaremos con esto_ - Con poco menos de la mitad del papeleo inicialmente, Gaara miro su patético intento por llevar a su lugar cada escrito – _déjalo, yo lo acomodare_ - ordeno pasivamente.

- _Gracias Kazekague-sama, hasta mañana_- y la asistente se marcho a su casa lo cual le tomaría unos cuarenta minutos para llegar a hacer lo que de verdad le interesaba. Se acomodo en la azotea de su edificio para observar las estrellas con su telescopio, esperando que la suerte le sonriera solo esta vez.

- _Matsuri, ¿qué haces despierta todavía? ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar a las ocho?_ – un adormilado muchacho de cabellos azulados, piel apiñonada y ojos color miel, preguntaba medio babeante.

- _Hideki, llámame por mi apellido, sabes que no me gusta mi nombre_ – alegaba la muchacha

- _Perdóname "kamura"… no, no me acostumbro parece que le hablo a un hombre_- se rasco ligeramente la barbilla en señal de pena- _Ni por que compartimos departamento- _Aquel chico fue el primer amigo que hizo desde que comenzó el dolor, justo cuando llego a esa tierra extraña, se convirtió en su hermano_._

- _Discúlpame sabes que no me gusta que se preocupen por mi_ - una pena le invadió – _tienes razón... No ¿ya las cuatro? No me dio tiempo de seguir leyendo – señalo un libro con el título de "misterios del mundo ninja"_

Mientras tanto en la oficina Gaara acomodaba los papeles que ya estaban listos en un estante, su vida había cambiado tanto en el último año, su subconsciente a veces le atormentaban con preguntas, la sociedad a su alrededor esperaba la grandeza, o alguna pequeña falla para destituirlo; pero el deseaba conocer ese nexo que da la felicidad, alegría, tristeza, dolor hasta amor, no solo el de sus hermanos y amigos , tal vez algo mas por simple curiosidad "estúpidas ideas, enamorarse no es para alguien como yo" pensaba mientras observaba la destellante luna en el cielo preguntándose si alguien mas vería a ese astro con el mismo fervor que él.

**Nota:** llevaba unos dos años sin escribir nada en la página, pueden ver que no miento. Pero al empezar de nuevo comencé a revisar mis antiguas historias y realmente me espante al ver lo mal redactadas que estaban. Y me da muchísima pena porque ya he llevado muchísimos cursos de redacción, lo peor de todo es que esta en particular perdía mucho el sentido por la falta de cohesión que le di, supongo que decidí darle un formato parecido de las historias que había leído cuando me hice fan de Gaa-Matsu y si le añado la falta de inspiración de esos días pues la cosa se amoló mas. De verdad me da mucha pena por las personas que lo leyeron así de mal, una gran disculpa les pido.

Ya para terminar para los chicos y chicas que vuelvan a leer esta historia les quiero comentar que voy a revisar y cambiar errores de dedo, cohesión y coherencia en las historias que hagan falta, por lo mismo los exhorto a que las vayan revisando y me comenten de nuevo si les gusto o no la editada, pues me interesa mucho que se comprenda la intención que quise dar en esta historia.

Gracias por leer esto, y muchas gracias para las personas que se tomen la molestia de mandar un comentario/reviews por favor hacen falta para la inspiración.

Bye bye


	2. Solo es mi jefe

Reeditando esta historia me doy cuenta de lo mal que escribía al principio, estaba muy verde. Hasta tengo miedo de leer otras cosas que ya subí a la página porque me da la vergüenza bien grande. Pero ni modo, no siempre soy tan elocuente como pensaba y las ideas que en un principio me llamaban la atención se me hacen de lo más infantiles, por lo que hoy en día no creo volver a escribir de esa forma. Espero que entiendan mi dilema, por un lado me siento con la obligación civil de arreglar lo que he hecho mal, pero por otro lado no sé cómo darle el mismo aire fresco y juvenil que caracterizaba a esta historia.

Espero que les agrade la forma que le daré, repito que intento que sea mucho más sencillo de leer. Y también me seria de mucha ayuda i me comentan aunque ya lo hayan hecho en el pasado para saber si estoy haciéndolo bien.

**Capitulo 2 Solamente mi jefe…**

"Ahora que lo pienso, esta chica sentada junto a mi, yo la recuerdo de algún otro lugar… su cara se me hace familiar…. Pero no logro recuperar esa memoria. Es increíble que esta niña sea la persona mas eficiente de esta aldea, no, lo sorprendente es que no me tenga miedo. Tal vez es por que sólo es un niña"

- ¿Quiere una taza de Té Kazekague-dono? – formulaba esta pregunta para poder levantarse de ese pesada silla e ir a estirar la piernas por lo pasillos, por respuesta recibía una afirmación con la cabeza. Aquello no le molestaba, ella no era la gran platicadora y prefería hacer su trabajo en silencio, la simpatía no era su fuerte; mientras caminaba por el pasillo le venia a la mente la forma como consiguió ese trabajo.

_**Flash back**_

- Únicamente quedan tres de ustedes, ¿saben para que es el trabajo?

- Si, para asistente de…. – nadie sabía la repuesta, la convocatoria mencionaba algo sobre reconocido puesto en las oficinas centrales de Suna ayudando en la política del país.

- El puesto es para asistente del Kazekage, deben conocerlo Sabaku no - sonrieron pensando que era Kankuro el dueño del puesto o tal vez por fin seria la chica de coletas , no se esperaban la respuesta _-Gaara-_ Los presentes quedaron atónitos, el "asesino" , el bakemono. Un hombre fue le primero en salir de allí evidentemente no quería tener tratos con ese "anormal" salio echando humos, al poco le siguió la otra aspirante, mujer de perfectas proporciones y supuestamente también de varias habilidades ninja especiales, no quería estar con ayudando a alguien que tenia manchadas las manos de sangre inocente.

- Así que exclusivamente quedas tu… ¿no piensa irte?

- No. Me interesa saber si el empleo es mío. - La falta sorpresa o miedo, le sorprendió al examinador.

- Usted tuvo el resultado más alto en el examen, sin embargo no posee habilidades... de supervivencia ¿tiene miedo de morir? – esa pregunta era por la falta de destrezas ninja.

Matsuri pensó que siempre era la misma historia, por carecer de chakra, por no ser ninja, por no saber pelear, por no ser hermosa... simplemente por eso se reducía a un poco cosa. – Miedo de morir por mi propia mano – respondió, lo que no parecía tener mucho sentido.

- Muy bien, es la única, el puesto es suyo, empezara mañana a las nueve en punto… ah y recuerde al Kazekage no le gusta la impuntualidad. – eso se suponía, realmente no podría decir que fuera estrictamente puntual por su personalidad seria y reservado consideraba que era algo natural en él.

_**Fin del flash back**_

"Y así termine aquí, junto aquel hombre que no me perturba con miles de preguntas… que esta tranquilo, me da paz, lo único malo es que cree que soy menor que él... si lo dijera en voz alta podría responderle. Es mejor que no se acerque a mí, que no seamos amigos... Que tal si me enamoro de eél..." pensaba divertida mientras remojaba las hojas de te en un par de tazas, era verdad que el pelirrojo era sumamente atractivo al igual que prohibido, además de difícil de entender; sin duda era un reto para su nuevo y creciente club de admiradoras… Y admiradores.

La rutina del día a día comenzó de manera natural, sin siquiera pensarlo se topaban en la entrada de la oficina a las 8:30 en punto y se retiraban poco después de la medianoche por que realmente el trabajo diario ameritaba pasar muchas horas allí, el tiempo pasa caprichosamente: cuando deseas que pase velozmente se detiene y cuando disfrutas algo los días pasan como minutos, eso lo sabia perfectamente la pelicastaña su primera semana fue como un año mas los meses siguientes apenas fueron unos días en su cabeza. La pregunta era por que, la repuesta esta sentada frente a sus redondos ojos.

- Aquí tiene kazekage sama, espero no esté muy caliente – el chico de ojos aguamarina miro a la pequeña criatura varias mientras varias preguntas azotaban su mente, nada importante.

- Arigatou- Era el único sonido que salía de la boca de este hombre, a veces con permiso, disculpa, ninguna frase completa, ningún indicio que le gustara algo... Nada, un baúl lleno de secretos que invitaba a ser abierto.

Por primera vez la chica de grandes ojos cafés decidió hablar, deseba saber algo, la única forma de saberlo era derrotando su psiquis, lo cual le resultaba fácil necesitaba mantenerlo ocupado hablando…

- El día es hermosos ¿no cree? A pesar de que los días aquí son muy calurosos no como en otros lugares – la ultima tenia un énfasis de nostalgia un susurro llego a su cabeza _"¿has estado en otro lugar?" _– realmente llegue a esta aldea cuando era pequeña, venia de otro lugar pero no quiero recordar - la voz respondía "¿_Qué tan pequeña? – _Cuando tenía ocho o 9 años, pero cada vez se hace más borroso ese recuerdo - miro a su pareja de plática, si así se le podía llamar, prestarle poca atención. De todas formas logro lo que necesitaba.

- victima ¿Dónde estas? – Sonrió cínicamente.

- ¿Dijiste algo Matsuri?- Puso un poco de interés en las palabras de la pelicastaña, tal vez desde que comenzó a hablar pero esta no lo podía saber. La única persona que permitía que la llamara por su nombre de pila en su presencia, simplemente no quiso reprochárselo antes.

- No, no es nada – tomo su asiento comenzando a revisar perezosamente, algo molestaba mucho a la castaña.

Toc, toc – Adelante – respondió el pelirrojo.

- Hola, herma… digo Kazekage-dono, aquí traigo mi informe – cansada Temari extendió un blanca mano para depositarlo en la fila de reportes – bueno si eso es todo, me voy a la casa… no trabajes tanto hermanito – lo ultimo lo dijo quedito para no causar problemas. "no entiendo por que Kankuro dice que esa mocosa esta bonita, creo que debería maquilarse y ponerse ropa de mejor calidad… de que preocupo ni siquiera es ninja, Gaara nunca se fijaría en ella con tan buenas candidatas a su alrededor" pensó la rubia jounin.

Matsuri se quedo helada, algo le incomodaba visiblemente podría ser la hermana del Kazekage que la veía como poca cosa, contadas veces la saludaba a pesar de estar siempre al lado de aquel hombre que llamaba hostigosamente "hermanito", algo desconocido le hizo perder la cordura, el camino adecuado, la concentración que necesitaba para guardar a salvo la barrera de su psiquis.

- Hipócritas – "el día de hoy" "hay no la guanto..." "cállate" "inservible..." "Quiero ir a casa" "estoy solo" – cállate, cállense... Para ¡detente ya! Déjenme sola** –** comenzó a gritar sin motivo aparente, tapándose las orejas, se levanto rápidamente tirando las montañas de papeles del escritorio, se movía aleatoriamente por el cuarto. De momento a Gaara no le pareció raro al principio, pensaba que tal vez su forma de ser era errática, pero el infrecuente comportamiento le preocupo cuando la chica se desplomo pesadamente tratando de llegar a la puerta. Para ella sólo un sueño, un descanso de sus horribles pesadillas de estar despierta, para el pelirrojo un susto grande, pues el no tenia conocimientos de Jutsu medico; salió a buscar de inmediato un doctor, pues ya la había intentado despertar varias veces sin ningún éxito. Mas cuando volvió a la oficina explicándole al Ninja el episodio que sufrió su asistente, esta se encontraba vacía, dejándolo confundido, observando una nota en el escritorio (es que era de papel naranja fluorescente).

*** Discúlpeme Kazekage, pero no me siento bien para estar el resto del día en la oficina, por lo que espero que entienda que me tomare la tarde libre reanudando mis labores mañana mismo. De antemano gracias por su compresión****

- Parece ser que sólo esta cansada – dijo el ninja medico

- puede ser ….hay algo raro …. – camino a su mullido sillón a continuar con su afanosa tarea.

- ummm…. Tendría que examinarla… por lo que describió Kazekage-sama no puedo saber con exactitud que es, solo verifique si toma suficientes líquidos. Que me pase a ver mañana… - decía mientras salía de la amplia oficina.

- Si, gracias por venir – El pelirrojo se quedo pensativo, no hablaba casi nada con ella no obstante su presencia nunca le incomodo, le daba cierta "normalidad" a su vida, ella lo trataba de una forma corriente sin miedos, rencores, sin odios, sin esperar que fracasara en su intento de cambiar. Era tonto pensar esas cosas, por que realmente no lo sabia con certeza, no conocía sus sentimientos hacia el, aunque el lo sintiera así, desde el día que los presentaron oficialmente:

** La vio sentada esperando que le presentaran al ninja mas fuerte de la arena, al ninja mas solitario, su añinada figura contrastaba con su ropa oscura de mujer mayor, el cabello recogido en un chongo a la altura de la nuca, nada de maquillaje hasta le pareció medio ridículo que una niñata fuera a ser su mano derecha en los asuntos de la aldea. Adivinando sus pensamientos, le pasaron el reporte de desempeño de la chica en la entrevista, su currículo era bastante impresionante: conocía varios idiomas, conocía la geografía, política del cada país ninja, aldeas, clanes, jutsus, y ponía las astronomía como su pasatiempo, además de tener dos trabajos anteriores, increíble para su corta edad.

- ¿15 años? Esa es su edad real…

- Realmente va a cumplir 16 en tres semanas, esta confirmado, es una traga años- eso sonó un poco pervertido**.**

"Casi 16, dos años mas grande que yo sin embargo no se le ve, a lo mejor sigue jugando con sus muñecas" siguió leyendo el reporte donde venia un apartado de metas, lo cual explicaba su exagerada inteligencia y conocimiento, un sueño que tal vez podría cumplir que sin habilidades ninja ser parte del consejo.

La presentación no fue muy extensa, Gaara Matsuri, y Matsuri a Gaara, lo que recordaría meses mas tarde es la sonrisa sincera y amable que el dedico esa mujercita, que demostraba confianza plena en él. Fue un buen comienzo para los desconocidos. ***

El sonido de la arena azotando en la puerta lo trajo de nuevo al presente, la tormentas eran tan comunes, el que estuviera sentado en su oficina revisando cada cosa con detenimiento, sus hermanos esperándolo en casa, todo eso era parte de su vida y ahora también esa chica que no se podía quitar de la cabeza, siguió con el papeleo para quitarse de la mente lo sucedido; se preguntaba si estaba bien, el episodio del desmayo, si tenía alguna enfermedad; al final se dio cuenta de que no sabia absolutamente nada de ella, ni donde vivía, quienes eran sus padres, si tenia hermanos, un segundo nombre, su bebida favorita o postre, si a veces se sentía sola ….. Se dio cuenta que estaban juntos siendo extraños el uno al otro. Todos esos pensamiento azotaban a Gaara mas el no podía saber que ella lo conocía más de lo que se imaginaba.

En su casa Matsuri despertaba exaltada, con mucho miedo y sudando, intentando recordar como había llegado allí.

- Lo hiciste otra vez, no debes descuidarte tanto, no entiendo como perdiste la concentración, ya ni me asusto… - mentira a pesar de los seguido de las recaídas seguía siendo preocupante.

- Hideki… ¿que paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?... yo estaba…. Ellos…no pude controlarme... demasiadas voces diferentes, hay tantas personas en el edificio principal – excusa barata porque sabía perfectamente quien le provoco ese ataque.

- Debes calmarte, llegue a dejar mi informe de la misión y te vi tirada en el suelo… decidí traerte a casa.

- Yo… no pude resistir la tentación….Es que Gaara-sama….. No habla y yo quería – que patético, dando razones donde nadie se las había pedido.

- ¿Qué? Ahora lo llamas por su nombre... Que confiancitas…- en tono divertido le decía Hideki para animar a su pobre amiga, no obstante el semblante triste de ella le hizo cambiar el tono a uno mucho más suave – ¿Te estás enamorando de él?- que no era un secreto para nadie, bueno tal vez para el receptor de esos sentimientos

Que pregunta tan difícil, conocerlo, llevarse bien, admirarlo, despertar con la ambición de verlo, de compartir los silencios monótonos, de tocar por accidente esas manos de porcelana, era una cosa... Pero ¿enamorarse? bien había dicho Temari que ella era poca cosa, que carecía de belleza, virtud, simpatía, de habilidades ninja, que era frágil para estar junto a él… la simple idea de enamorarse y ser correspondida por tan magnífico hombre únicamente era una patética ilusión. .

-No, es un trabajo más para salir de este hoyo inmundo…. Además yo…- no se permitió terminar, su mejor y único amigo sabia bien a que se referiría, además que mentir no era su mejor don- Gracias por todo, estoy cansada… me dormiré – Hideki sabia que era una excusa para evitar la charla, el hablar de todos los demonios de sus interior, de su miedo, de sus ilusiones, de quien le provoco el ataque. No tenia caso seguir allí, salio de la habitación pues el también tenia trabajo por la mañana, ahora una misión que podría durar días o meses; le inquietaba dejarla sola.

La chica se levanto, dormir no era de sus vicios favoritos a pesar de que lo necesitara, se acerco al espejo, se quito la cintilla que sujetaba su cabello dejándolo caer sobre su espalda, ya lo tenía demasiado largo por debajo de la espalda – No he podido ir a cortarlo – lo acariciaba pues lo consideraba su único a tributo de belleza. Miro de reojo su figura en el espejo, toco su cara, brazos, estomago, una lagrima rodó por sus blancas mejillas, no podía impedir la envidia que le corroía cuando veía a las hermosas Kunoichis con sus cuerpos perfectos; en cambio su imagen carecía de gracia y era opacada por aquellas sirenas. Se perdía en sus propias ansiedades y vacilaciones, en esa reducida habitación, llena de libros viejos, desgatados, artefactos mitológicos se encontraba su mas apreciado tesoro su telescopio: aquel aparato que hasta ese momento era su gran amor, con que el podía escapar saltando de constelación en constelación alcanzando la eternidad en un segundo.

Tomo a su primer amor en sus manos y salio contemplar los planetas, Marte era su favorito tan cerca, tan lejos, la luna se encontraba en cuarto menguante y deseo verlo un poco más, pero esa noche no logro ver los revueltos cabellos rojos que tanto esperaba, fue un impulso inconciente la que la llevo a buscarlo con su telescopio "que estoy haciendo si lo veré mañana" pensó mientras las estrellas hacían compañía a su compleja lectura y su extraño corazón comenzaba a sentir esas emociones que siempre intento detener. En un rinconcito de si misma guardaba la esperanza que Gaara se fijara en ella, que viera más allá de ser su compañera de trabajo… y tal vez….

**Fin de capitulo**

Al final no le cambie tantas cosas como esperaba, en cambio el primero tuve que cambiarle varias cositas. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Manden comentarios aunque sea para recordarme a mi mama, pero ya enserio criticas malas, buen y demás son bien recibidas.


	3. Acosadoras

Capitulo 3: Acosadoras…

Capitulo 3: Acosadoras…

En un lugar cercano, se encontraban los hermanos del kazekage peleando como de costumbre, siempre en desacuerdo, ahora la discusión la provoco un inocente comentario de Kankuro:

**- A ver explícame lo de nuevo ¿Que ella que?**

**-siempre tiene a Gaara encerrado en esa oficina llevándole mas trabajo, además se cree muy inteligente-** empezaba a enojarse sólo de hablar de ella.**- es una estupidita… y yo… no quiero que Gaara..**

**-¿Tu que? Temari ¿estas loca? nosotros ni la conocemos bien, apenas la has visto en la oficina y…. –** la mirada de la rubia se desvió dándole a entender que la conocía de antes **–¿que te hizo? ¿De donde la conoces tan bien hermanita? **

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? En mi vida… **- se fingía la ofendida.

**-Por favor es obvio que algo tienes contra ella, siempre que vas a la oficina de Gaara** – sintió un golpe en su cabeza que le sacaron lagrimitas.

**- La oficina del **_**kazekage**_**, recuérdalo, tenle respeto cabrón –** estas aclaración fue mas bien para desviar el tema.

**- Tú lo puedes llamar hermanito pero yo… te pasas. Volviendo a lo que me atañe, es obvio que la conoces, ahora dime ¿de donde?**

**- que te importa**

**- me parece dulce… extraña pero apacible y de verdad es inteligente **– se rascaba la cabeza recordando las veces que de la boca de esta escapaban mejoras, que ni siquiera se le habían ocurrido, para su ejercito de marionetas.

Con voz melancólica Temari se le escapo **- También a él le parece "problemáticamente fantástica" –** lo dijo inconcientemente. Kankuro conocía esa palabra, era una frase muy recurrida por un ninja perezoso de Konoha y el tono de su hermana denotaba unos celos a muerte, recordaba el dicho del Nara las mujeres son muy "problemáticas". Le daba gracias esa palabrilla.

**- Así que estas celosa… no que el vago de Shimaru no era para ti...**

Con un sonrojo que no pudo ocultar Temari dio a entender que eso era falso, pero solo era para mantener su imagen de mujer dura y orgullosa que ningún hombre podría legar a domar.

**-¿Y de donde la conoce ese vago? ¿De donde? –** la pregunta retórica fue respondida en un instante, debió ser cuando…

**- Tonto, fue cuando vino a dejar unos pergaminos de la alianza entre nosotros y Konoha – la chica** comienza a explicarle a un poco observador hermano lo que sucedió hacia apenas un mes –**Nos vio jugando Shogi y con tres movimientos derroto al vago. Claro este quedo impresionado…**

**-me imagino, tu con tanto que has estudiado para ganarle y no los has logrado.**

**-Ni me digas, maldita mocosa, el otro día la cache viendo a Gaara raro. No lo voy a permitir. –** dijo mientras golpeaba en la mesita junto al sofá.

**- ¿Qué? Vas a decirle al Kazekage que se deshaga de su brillante ayudante solo por que te cae gorda o ¡ya se! mejor dile que la destierre por que te puede quitar a tu amorcito** – Kankuro empezó a burlarse haciendo gestos sobre besos, abrazos, canturreando algo sobre se gustan, a lo que temari respondió con un golpe en la cara que lo dejo estático por unos minutos.

**- Que tal si Gaara cae en sus redes diabólicas –** Unos ojos cabreados se iluminaban en su rostro –**Cuando puede elegir a una Kuinochi que este a su altura, no esa gorda, mal hablada, fea y … buurrr. Me cae tan mal –** Bufo.

**- A mi me parece interesante y creo que es mas delgada que tu…-** el marionetista se tapo la cabeza pues pensó que le daría otro golpe por su comentario. La rubia no hizo nada, el sentir que estaba perdiendo al único hombre que le interesaba, que su vago estaba siendo robado por esa. No permitiría que se llevara también a su hermano menor. Se encontraba dispuesta a pelear en el hipócrita mundo de las mujeres con tal de proteger a sus hombres…ah también a Kankuro, no recordaba de quien debía protegerlo pero lo haría de todas formas.

La plática desencadeno mucha irritación en la chica de ojos zafiro, que encontrando alivio en un bolsa de papas gigantes que saco de la alacena, comiéndolas con extrema rapidez. Incluso cuando su castaño hermano trato de robarle unas cuantas recibió un gruñido feroz demostrándole que no debía acercarse a su territorio, donde se esparcían las mijagas.

_- _**Dame esas papas… - **apenas podía decirlo la rubia con la boca llena de papas.

**- No, son mías las compre para ver mi película favorita..**

**- ¿Los tontos no encuentran novia?? **

**- Que te pasa mujer loca e histérica devuélveme mis frituras….**_** -**_ Mientras en el sillón luchaban de forma divertida, inmovilizando al otro con brazos y pies.

Un sonido hueco y la puerta se abría de golpe, la tormenta de arena había pasado hacia muy poco , dejando a la luz al ninja de hielo frente a sus hermanos, las papas y un patética pelea; le costaba mucho trabajo integrarse en aquella vida familiar que siempre le fue negada, sentía que todo eso eran tonterías, al mismo tiempo deseaba unirse a ese grupo de inmaduros y disfrutar, pero aun no sabia como. Solo se les quedo mirando con esas aguamarinas inexpresivas.

**- Bienvenido….-** se limpio los pedacitos de papas de la ropa y cara olvido el de sus dorados cabellos, amablemente indago **- ¿como te fue en el trabajo? ¿Te sientes mal? Es que es muy temprano… –** Realmente le preocupaba, trabajo, desvelo y su poco apetito, la soledad que aun no podía eliminar el respeto de los aldeanos ni su amor fraternal.

Tantas preguntas abrumaban al pelirrojo, no le gustaba que le prestaran descomunal atención sin embargo era agradable, le daba calidez a su alma **– Estoy bien, sólo que ya estaba harto de estar encerrado en la oficina yo solo.**

**- ¿Solo? No estaba contigo Matsuri, siempre se queda hasta muy tarde… -** fue la curiosidad la que lo hizo formular esa pregunta, mientras se quitaba su gorrito de gato.

**- De seguro le dio flojera o se fue por allí a comprar ropa, debe ser una excusa para dejarte todo el trabajo –** "lo sabia esa mocosa es peligrosa, debió irse a comprar un vestido para conquistar a Shikamaru" los ojos psicópatas de Temari no pasaron desapercibidos por Gaara.

Frunció el ceño levemente **– Se sentía mal, por eso se fue temprano, dijo que estaba cansada.**

La rubia parecía poseída, quería decir miles de cosas sin sentido ni fundamento sobre esa asistente, al percatarse de esto Kankuro le tapo la boca al mismo tiempo que le daba un pellizco. No quería confundir a su inexperto hermano menor en cosas de mujeres, más que nada por las ideas dementes de la mujer a su lado.

**- espero que recupere pronto... ¿te es de gran ayuda verdad?- **la pregunta era mas profunda de lo que parecía, como hombre el castaño se daba cuenta de lo mucho que influia esa niña en el carácter frió e imperturbable y casi podía jurar que en las noches de que pasaba solo deseaba que le acompañara.

**- Supongo que si…. Lo es –** si era de gran ayuda, mas de lo que el mismo pensaba, aunque el pudiera hacer todo el trabajo solo (al no poder dormir le sobraban horas de ocio) su figura alivianaba las tareas del día llenando de luz su rededor con su sonrisa. **– Estoy chocado, tomare un baño……**

**- No quieres cenar, te puedo preparar algo si quieres -** atentamente se presto la chica de ojos zafiro.

**- No, gracias comí algo en el camino…. Hasta mañana Kankuro, Temari**

Decepcionada por su desprecio contesto con voz tenue **– Hasta mañana Gaara-** ella quería que el pelirrojo la necesitara, deseaba sustituir a su difunta madre al igual que hizo años atrás con el marionetista, este la confortó diciéndole que todavía faltaba para que el frió poseedor de Shukaku se acoplara al circulo familiar, el demostraba su afecto de otras formas. Ella lo entendía pero ansiaba poder compartir todo aquello que se perdió en miedo de los años, el temor de los demás que le impido amar a su hermanito como se merecía.

En la tina del baño Gaara observaba la noche estrellada por la amplia ventana, sentía una opresión en el pecho, no podía relajarse, pensaba en que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse mejor con las personas de su rededor, especialmente con su asistente ya que pasaban muchas horas juntos y separados por la poco que deseaba conversar con ella. Tomo esa decisión en ese instante de convertirse en su amigo, tal como le medio enseño Naruto. Ansiaba que llegara la mañana para poner en práctica las pocas enseñanzas de Kankuro y Temari "como socializar con los demás" – **aunque pensándolo bien esos dos tiene técnicas raras, especialmente Temari ¿Para que le voy a preguntar donde compro su ropa? – **confundido con las raquíticas explicaciones de sus hermanos sobre el trato entre los amigos.

A pesar de las miles de cosas que había planeado el día anterior el pelirrojo no se atrevió a llevarlas a cabo. De igual forma no le exigió a su ayudante que fuera a la revisión que se planeo, decidió dejar las cosas por la paz por que aun no se sentía capaz de ser sociable. Pero sin razones aparentes su auxiliar fue la que a partir de ese momento se esforzó por ambos para crear una amistad real, algo más que cruzar unas simples oraciones en la jornada, más que cordialidad. Los días pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a mencionar el incidente del desmayo principalmente por que Gaara consideraba que eran preguntas formuladas por morbosidad; sin embargo hubo un cambio, la coexistencia, el día a día los hizo convertirse en los meses venideros en buenos amigos. _**Increíble- **_decía constantemente Temari cuando los escuchaba reírse de cosas banales o cuando Gaara participaba animadamente en la discusión sobre temas controversiales.

El hecho de imaginar lo bien que lo debían pasar o que después la arpía atrapara a su hermano menor, ponía a la rubia verde de coraje y empezó formar una alianza con cierta chica conocida por su gran sensualidad y belleza para que sacar a su "feo" problema del camino. Así como se fue enamorando de shikamaru por las misiones que por "casualidad" debían cumplir juntos, conoció a una gran aliada en su maléfico plan de separar a Matsuri y el Kazekage.

**- ¿¿Explícame como vas a separarlos si ni siquiera están juntos?? –** confundido mientras pulía a sus marionetas el castaño preguntaba esperando una respuesta irracional, de esas que últimamente daba su hermana.

-**Ya lo veras… ya lo veras….. ji ji –** un halo de luz magnética se desprendía de su rostro dejándolo macabro, Kankuro mejor no replico sabia que cuando se ponía así nada la detenía.

Realmente sucedió, el marionetista lo notó, mas bien todos en la aldea lo vieron el arma poderosa de la que se jactaba Temari ni mas ni menos que la ninja experta en jutsus de control mental, Yamaka Ino. Envidiada por las mujeres, acosada por los hombres, podría decirse que no existía muchacho que resistiera sus encantos (aun Sasuke cayo en sus redes una vez) era la indicada para enseñarle al pelirrojo como tratar a una dama. Frente a multitudes de rabiosas fans del Gondaime, la rubia paseaba con el tomada de su brazo, salían al café, al cine, a comer, al templo, se metía en su oficina para hacerles cariñitos o masajitos que sólo fastidiaban al pelirrojo.

El por que este aguantaba la empalagosa presencia de Ino, era una pregunta que atropellaba los pensamientos de Matsuri cotidianamente, por un lado por ese cuerpo de diosa combinado con un rostro angelical y por el otro por el acoso de su hermana mayor para que la tratara excelente "recuerda que esto nos ayudara a afianzar nuestra relación con la Hoja" decía. Le lastimaba verlos salir tan cerca, que ella tomara su mano o que recargara ligeramente en su pecho, que pasara su tiempo libre divirtiéndose con ella; a veces creía que fallecería por el dolor insoportable que era el darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo "solo era la ayudante de confianza", que junto a ese ser maravilloso no era mas que una basura. La nostalgia de tanto en tanto, la desesperación la hacían quebrarse rompiendo en llanto en los rincones de la solitaria oficina, mientras patéticamente revisaba informes de quien sabe que cosas. No podía concentrarse su brillante mente se quedaba en blanco, solo pensaba en el, en lo que estaría haciendo, si le gustaba estar con ella…lo cual la envenenaba mas y mas, sumiéndola en noches en vela lloriqueando en silencio para que nadie la escuchase. Calmándose con sobredosis de pastillas, lo último que deseaba era que todos se dieran cuenta.

**- Gracias a dios que se fue hoy -** fue un pensamiento en voz alta, que la dejo al descubierto.

**- No pienses que por que se va las cosas, volverán a ser iguales –** una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de la poseedora del gran abanico, miro de reojo la oficina sabia perfectamente que Gaara se encontraba en una reunión con el consejo no tenia de que preocuparse **– Ino es inteligente, hermosa, ninja excelente, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra … será una buena esposa.**

**- no se por que me dice todo esto**

**- Para que te des cuenta y te dejes de tonterías. No eres una mujer o lo que seas digna para mi hermano, nada mas mírate…. No te puedes comparar con ella.**

Si la castaña se vio, como siempre, sintió que un balde de agua helada cayó encima de ella. Entendía que sus ilusiones eran solo eso y que debía terminarlas en ese momento. No levanto el rostro siguió acomodando papeles, revisándolos… a pesar de su esfuerzo una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

Como excusándose Temari completó **- Es mejor que te lo diga ahora, el kazekage debe estar con alguien de su clase… y... Bueno tu sabes…. –** estaba mas que claro, no había que ahondar mas en el tema, la rubia comprendió que la chiquilla entendió perfectamente. Salio con aires de triunfo. Destruyo las pocas esperanzas de esa torpe asistente "así sabrá que no debe meterse conmigo" pensaba feliz de ver como su plan iba viento en popa.

La pelicastaña salio apresuradamente de allí, sentía como se asfixiaba, el lugar se hacia mas pequeño. Llego a su casa, pero no recordaba como ni cuando, ni siquiera que día; estaba completamente trastornada y las malditas voces se hacían mas y mas fuertes, el ruido era ensordecedor. Gritos de dolor, sangre, niños llorando, la tierra estremeciéndose… no era de su mente... No.

Para comprobarlo salio a la ventana, fuego, sangre, miembros desmembrados… una bomba. Los ninjas se agrupaban para levar a los civiles a salvo de lo que obviamente era un ataque. Y claramente un pensamiento llego a su cabeza **– Estupido Kazekage no pudo salvar a esta gente, a ver si puede con las otras- **Matsuri alzo la voz y dio ciertas instrucciones a Hideki, antes de que explotara otra. Confusión, la voces de miles de almas se conjugaba y el …..el Kazekage…. Estaba……..


	4. redencion

**Capitulo 4: redención**

**Bueno la primera vez que escribí esta capitulo, lo hice bajo presión sin ganas y con cero inspiración. Por allí me mandaron un comentario que me abrió los ojos y al leerlo otra vez ya no me gusto mucho algunas partes, por lo que decidí a cambiarlo. Tampoco quedo súper diferente pero la idea que quería que se entendiera mucho mejor el capitulo, sin mas espero que les agrade las correcciones y manden muchos comentarios de si les gusto o no. Chao a todos **

Humo….Producto gaseoso de una combustión incompleta, compuesto principalmente de vapor de agua y ácido carbónico que llevan consigo carbono en polvo muy tenue; Vapor de agua condensado en finas gotitas, que despiden los cuerpos calientes en un ambiente muy fresco... Humo esta es la definición del diccionario. Pero el humo esta lleno de muchos mas matices no solo de gases, no es residuo de calor, también trae consigo un ruido ensordecedor y llanto, miles de gotas que caen unidas a otras emociones, no se sabe si son realmente lágrimas o es la sangre derramada que se esparce con el viento.

Era demasiado fuerte, era ensordecedor el ruido de aquellas sufridas almas, que desesperadas buscaban mitigar su dolor con negación de la situación, el miedo, la desesperación se conjugaban en el interior de las personas que habitaban esa aldea. El estaba… los explosivos fueron colocados en los lugares precisos para acorralar al kazekage y su familia, los ninjas de la aldea ni siquiera pensaron que podría pasar algo así, pues la seguridad estaba en su mejor época, nadie entendía como fue; lo único que quedaba eran restos de la mediocridad de cada uno de ellos. Esa imperfección que se reflejaba con las arruinadas casas y los gritos de auxilio de los pobres inocentes que no tenían culpa de la ineptitud de su kage, su estupidez puso en peligro a toda a aldea y a sus hermanos, esos pensamientos de culpa se agolpaban en su cerebro de Gaara, sin duda su falta de liderazgo fue lo que causo esa destrucción a la villa.

A esas horas de la noche sólo una luz se mantenía encendida, la del protector de la villa oculta de la arena, que estando en su oficina el fuerte temblor causado por la explosión, agrieto su la paz que disfrutaba normalmente entre el papeleo nocturno.

Y el autor de ese atentado estaba mucho próximo a el, cerca de una gruesa cortina, a contra luz se encontraba un sujeto que no media mas de metro y medio, que vestía aparentemente un traje completo en color oscuro, su rostro se mantenía oculto a pesar de las amenazas de Poseedor de Shukaku y sus fallidos intentos de atraer al extraño con la arena.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, la figura sin rostro, dijo confiadamente **– eres un estúpido si crees que con ese nivel me derrotaras, por favor, ni siquiera pudiste salvar a ese ciento de personas-** camino despacio mientras su ojos brillaban extremadamente en señal de burla, con un chasquido la cortinas que cubrían las ventanas cayeron mostrándole al pelirrojo una escena horrible: el humo, el calor de las enardecidas llamas y los gritos de auxilio de las personas que confiaban ciegamente en su líder el kazekage.

La rabia se apodero Del pelirrojo e intento un ataúd de arena con el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de su oponente, ese desgraciado que se burlaba de el, que jugaba con las vidas de los demás para divertirse; el perverso ser resulto ser una niña de cabellos rubios cenizo con un traje negro con distintivos rojos, ojos azul profundo que fácilmente podían confundirse con negro si no se les miraba con atención.

**- Ah, ah**- decía mientras movía su dedo angular de un lado a otro- **será mejor que te calmes**

- **Cállate, vas lamentar haber provocado esto…**

**- Debo admitir que las cosas no salieron como esperaba, ya que varios de las bombas no explotaron…-**La chiquilla se rascaba la cabeza pensando en esa curiosidad, pues era imposible que alguien percatara de donde estaban, y para desactivarlas necesitarían saber los sellos específicos - **pero tengo lo que necesito para cumplir mi destino.**

**- Aunque seas pequeña no puedo perdonártelo –** el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a estrujar con todas su fuerzas a la pequeña.

- **Precipitado y estúpido, ummm extraño antes no eras así... Eras mejor cuando no te preocupabas por la basura que llamas amigos-** rio estrepitosamente mientras chasqueaba los dedos unas cuantas veces – **eres débil, mucho más de lo que crees** - en una pequeña bola de humo morado apareció otra rubia , una muy conocida por Gaara.

**-¿Temari?? No... Debe ser genjutsu…. No puede ser **

**- baka si no te das cuenta que es tu adorada hermana mayor**

La chica esta sucia y desaliñada, los pasadores que agarran su cabello desaparecieron dejando caer un poco de este a su nuca, su ropa desgarrada al igual que su abanico junto con perturbador un gotear incansable de sangre que caía en la alfombra.

La débil Kunoichi balbuceo **– gaara protege a la aldea – ** parecía que deseaba continuar pero la sangre empezaba ahogarla obligando toser una brisa rojiza.

-**bravo, es conmovedor ¿Verdad Sabaku no Gaara? veamos que te recuerda esta escena** – saco una pequeña navaja de sus bolsillo enterrando en el abdomen fuertemente, arrancando un grito de dolor después la sitúo en su cuello – **vamos a ver... ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas? Lastima que ella ya no puede ni suplicar por su patética vida.**

Encolerizado grito - **Déjala o morirás – **pero su amor fraternal lo hizo recapacitar, podría hacerle daño a su hermana mayor

**Por favor ¿no te das cuenta? Tu arena no es tan rápida para detener antes de cortarle la garganta –** aprisiono un poco el filo contra la piel de la muchacha sacando un muy delgado hilo de sangre – **con esto no le pasara nada vivirá…. Su vida esta en tus manos**

Estático el kazekage miraba impotente la escena, sabia perfectamente que todos sus ataques no tuvieron ningún efecto en esa niña y de pronto recordó **– tu eres... yo… no hagas esto... Yo quiero decirte**

**- Bla bla, que te perdone por que mataras a mi padre. Eres una basura. Solo se cruzo contigo... se tropezó y tu tenias que matarlo –** el nudo de su garganta parecía que ahogaría su voz **– ojo por ojo, ahora yo tomare venganza quitándote algo que amas… a tus estúpidos aldeanitos y tu falsa familia…**

Ahora Gaara sentía vergüenza, recordaba que los crímenes de su pasado nunca lo dejarían en paz, ahora las terribles ilusiones del pasado eran mucho más fuertes y habían regresado a cobrar venganza, una que era justa. Entendió en pocos momentos que no tenía que involucrar a todos los que estimaba en esa guerra, ya que el delincuente era Él: Gaara el kazekage de la villa oculta de la arena… el asesino sin sentimientos. Apretó un poco los puños, no quería que se notara el ligero temblor de sus manos.

**¿Que es lo que quieres?**

**Quiero venganza ya te lo dije…….**

**Te daré lo que quieres, si es mi vida tómala….**

La chiquilla sonrió y retiro la daga del cuello de la lastimada Kuinochi, lanzándola a sus pies **- bien, así será... Pero supongo que tendré que prometerte algo…**

**- A los demás déjalos, ellos no tiene nada que ver con mis acciones. el justo cambio es mi vida, puedes tomarla. Deja fuera mis hermanos.**

Para Temari, escuchar eso, esa palabra para la orgullosa ninja fue hermosa, a pesar de los años, de tratarlo cada día mejor… por fin la reconocía como su familia, aceptaba los lazos sanguíneos que tanto negó en el pasado, como deseaba abrazarlo y llorar, llorar por todo el daño que recibió cuando niño, por que no lo protegió.. Por que no podía hacer nada ante esa situación. Sobre sus rodillas sus lagrima se derramaban y no podía decir nada… no podía decirle cuanto lo quería. El dolor de saber que cada persona de esa cuidad era culpable de la antigua maldad de Gaara, que a pesar de ser su hermana le tenia miedo, lo despreciaba en vez de amarlo.

**Si me parece un trato fabuloso, total nada de lo que hay aquí me sirve…. Son todas unas basuras…. Solo por eso los matare de todas formas por diversión – **volteo al cara al ventana, le gustaba tanto lo que veía e imaginarse el sufrimiento... delicioso **– no pongas esa cara, si cumples tu palabra yo también…**

Realmente no sabía si cumplir su palabra pero esa era una oferta que no podía resistir, no todos los días el kage se rendía sin poner resistencia. Las riquezas pocas o muchas de la villa a la pequeña no le interesaban pues no le servían en lo absoluto, pues lo que necesitaba, lo único que albergaba su corazón era odio, venganza y muerte. Si, deseaba tanto arrebatarle la vida a ese ser despreciable, sanguinario, infame… ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Rápido o despacio? La última opción era mejor, que sintiera el mismo dolor que ella. Y como lo iba a disfrutar cada grito, gemido, aullido de dolor; seria algo hermoso.

Dos chasquidos mas y la habitación se quedo con una sola persona, que arrastrándose forzosamente en el piso intentaba llegar a la puerta, quería seguirles. No quería permitir que lastimaran a su hermano una vez por su culpa, pues los pecados que el kazekage cargaba en realmente eran de otros; el anterior gaara fue producto del repudio de los demás.

Mientras tanto Matsuri olvido a los demás, a las personas heridas y a los ninjas médicos que no se daban abasto, algo más importante venia a su mente. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, causándole calosfríos en todo su cuerpo, algo andaba muy mal sabia que todo el teatro era una distracción para llevarse a su querido jefe. Sabia los sellos exactos para desactivar las bombas, desgraciadamente ella lo sabía todo de todas las personas; era un bendición que mas bien le parecía una maldición. Corrió, los mas rápido que le permitieron su piernas hasta llegar al edificio principal La presión que sentía en su corazón era demasiada, las escaleras que conducían a la oficina del kage, se volvieron enormes e interminables sentía que las había empezado a subir hacia dos siglos, cada vez eran mas grandes, el trecho era mas largo, su pierna empezaban a estremecerse.

Después de unos angustiosos minutos llego a la ansiada puerta, que esperaba que aguardara a un sano y salvo gaara, pero algo la detenía a girar el pomo de la puerta , miedo... el chirrido de las bisagras fue el primero que acabo con ese silencio fulminante.

Que escena, una de las kunoichis mas preparadas de la aldea si no que las mas fuerte tirada en el suelo a penas cociente ensangrentada, débil, sucia, esa apariencia lastimosa que no tenia nada que ver con su altanería; parecía que lloraba, al instante la pelicastaña busco al chico de mirada fría sin embargo no encontró nada.

Cuando por fin pudo re cobrar el sentido de la situación tomo a la ninja para que pudiera sostenerse de ella, sentía que no había tiempo que perder o de lo contrario las consecuencias serian fatales para la dueña del gran abanico. Por un breve instante esa pequeña vocecilla le quiso persuadir desea acción, esa mujer de cabellos rubios únicamente le causaba problemas y sin ella en medio, tal vez, Kamura podría….

Rápidamente Matsuri reprendió esos pensamientos y siguió adelante como pudo con la herida, buscaría al cualquiera medico, pero a esa horas la mansión kazekage estaba tan sola y ella tan débil, no sabia si podría llegar hasta el hospital. Esa tenia que ser su meta llegar allí para luego encontrar al dueño de la mirada más fría que conocía.

Y el dolor de sentir que podía perderlo, que probablemente no lo volvería ver, que podría deleitar sus oídos con esa melodiosa voz, le dio pánico, el estomago se le revolvió, no podría hacer nada extraordinario, mas bien no le permitirían hacerlo. Fue en ese instante que tomo la determinación de seguir a la secuestradora, pues ente tanto caos, nadie notaria que estaba desaparecida.


	5. Pecado

**Capitulo 5: Pecado**

Pecado es la acción voluntaria a desobedecer los preceptos que se tienen como buenos, es darle la espalda a Dios, dejando de lado lo que sus mandamientos dicen. Pero en un mundo lleno de dioses, lleno de profetas ¿Qué es el pecado? Por que algunos dicen que es pecado hacer algo que nosotros consideramos malo, pero y si en ese momento no lo consideramos pecado ¿deja de serlo? ¿ o nos arrastra a pesar de nuestra voluntad?

Sin importar si creemos que no hemos pecado, en nuestra fe o en la falta de esta, los humanos nos regimos por reglas imperceptibles, cosas que consideramos correctas o cosas que aborrecemos. Entonces bastaría arrepentirse para suprimir el daño que le has hecho a otro humano, alcanzaría con decir lo siento o perdóname… y esto depende de que lado de la moneda lo veas si eres al que abofetearon o el que abofeteo, se resume en un castigo igual a la falta que cometiste y este debería ser impuesto por ese alguien superior por desgracia los humanos toman esa justicia divina en sus manos creando mas caos; envenenándose con la venganza hasta que su alma se pudre tanto que ya entienden que es el perdón.

***************************

Ya muy lejos de la tibia arena del desierto, la muchachita que secuestro a Gaara se sentía aturdida de tanto imaginar como castigaría el daño que le hizo pasar aquel hombre, las formas mas dolorosas de tortura o tal vez algo peor. Pero al ver la calma que presentaban sus ojos, aquellos en los que antes se asomaba odio y soledad, que evidentemente no eran los mismos que mataron a ese ser tan querido para ella… eso no lo podía permitir quería la revancha de ese mismo personaje, del cruel asesino, del bakemono. Esa calma le abrumaba, quería saber que es lo que el muchacho pensaba.

El silencio de gaara era común para todas las personas que lo conocían, para el hablar eran la forma de comunicar ideas completamente transcendentales para la existencia de otra persona; por lo que las charlas sin sentido o de cualquier cosa no iban con él. Sin embargo cada silencio tenia un significado diferente, esa era su forma de expresarse, si escuchabas con atención tal vez podrías distinguir que cierta tristeza se desprendía de la serenidad de sus pasos. Muchas veces había considerado muchas formas de compensar a cada persona que lastimo cuando era muy inestable emocionalmente, lucho por el perdón de la mayoría, pero sabia que no podría complacer a todos con eso; algunos desearían mas la venganza que no podrían si quiera meditar en el perdón.

Entendía el peso de sus pecados, no era ignorante, no estaba fuera de si cuando los hizo, muchas veces sus acciones fueron premeditadas y calculadas fríamente para sentir el placer de mezclar la sangre con su arena. Sabia lo que hacia pues alguna vez supo del bien y el mal, su demonio más grande era la soledad, sentía que de allí partían todas las vicisitudes del hombre. A veces intento justificarse pero no pudo, o no quiso, el camino que eligió exigía remendar esos errores, esa era una oportunidad de hacer lo correcto y dejar vivir en paz a los demás.

Hasta el momento el pelirrojo no había podido recordar cual era el nombre de la niña que avanzaba unos pasos más que el, tantos rostros cubiertos de sangre, tanto miedo y gritos eran demasiados para poder recordarlos todos.

En cambio para ella era difícil no recordar a cada instante ese día, el tiempo que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con Saba ku no Gaara, el asesino.

**Flash back**

Su padre en ese tiempo, hombre fuerte y generoso, Sus cabellos negros que caían delicadamente en su espalda, que traicioneramente dejaba ver sus muchas canas y esos ojos color caramelo que invitaban a la calma, en un marco de arrugas. Se acomodaba en la entrada de la aldea cuando su trabajo de leñador, se lo permitía, le encantaba ver el ocaso desde allí, pues parecían que las montañas se encendían en miles tonalidades de rojos y naranjas, ella pensaba que eso hacia estremecer el corazón de su padre. Sus vestidos blancos le parecían extremadamente limpios, pero sabia que debió estar trabajando en el bosque toda la mañana, nunca le pregunto por que sus ropas se encontraban exageradamente limpias.

Extraña pulcredad de sus manos que empezaban a parecerle las de un hombre alto rango, alguien que no tenia que esforzarse por nada, no, su padre, él, trabajaba de recolectando leña. No podía concebirlo de otro forma.

Un unico resplandeciente recuerdo en su memoria, cubierto por miles de colores que se abstraían en su piel, en su mirada la paz emanaba cada vez que se posaba en ella.

Todo fue muy rápido para poder asimilarlo de pronto, fueron unos minutos que pasaron lentamente y a la vez tan rápido dejándola perpleja cerca de los restos de un ser humano. Un grito, transformado en aullido salió de sus rosados labios, apenas pudo divisarlo en un montículo de tierra, le reconoció por ese cabello azabache revuelto cubriendo su ros que no expresaban ninguna emoción. De pronto su cuerpo quedo empapado de una ligera llovizna rojiza. Sus manos temblorosas no alcanzaron a cubrir su vista, permanecio pasmada con el cuerpo a punto de colapsar pero el miedo detuvo el impulso de correr o gritar, la sensación de asco empezó a nublar su mente mientras intentaba relacionar los hechos de la tarde sin ningún éxito , no tenia sentido ¿Por qué?¿por que?

La nauseas empezaron a recorrerle el espinazo revolviéndole el estomago, era el olor a sangre descompuesta lo que inundaba el ambiente, seca, la del que se llamo su Otosa. No conteniéndose mas, vomito en grandes arcadas, una y otra vez a pesar de que su vientre se encontraba vacio, tal vez era la reacción para alejar el miedo y la culpa, por no haber sido de ayuda, por dejarlo morir tan fácilmente…. Por… por no poder llorar su muerte aun.

Un solo recuerdo se había grabado en su mente, una insignificante cosa, una voz, ronca que pronunciaba un nombre, que relaciono, que sabia sin explicaciones racionales que había asesinado a su padre, Gaara. Fue el último sonido que guardo en sus recuerdos mientras su corazón se inundaba con un nuevo sentimiento: venganza.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Caminar, un caminar sin mucho sentido durante varias horas, muchos kilómetros y ni un solo ninja en el horizonte, personas o animales, el ambiente se tornaba demasiado peligroso. A donde se dirigían era un misterio para el pelirrojo, eso le intrigaba más que salvar su vida.

Un olor en el viento, dulce, familiar a té o incienso inundo el ambiente, llenándolo de paz. Expandiendo la mente dejando al descubierto las memorias que dejamos ocultas en el subconsciente, abriéndonos paso en la majestuosidad del dolor y felicidad. Dándonos las armas para entender el pasado que puede tener dos connotaciones: cambiar el fututo o dejarnos si uno.

**- El aroma de este campo me gusta -** no lo dijo con la intención de esperar respuesta, el pelirrojo se dejo llevar por el momento….

La pequeña quedo impactada por que el monstruo, admiraba la belleza de esos parajes. No podía asimilar que aquel joven que en sus recuerdos fuera el mismo demonio, pudiera ser más que eso, más que un asesino. En ese instante ella también lo era, tomando la vida de miles de personas para cobrarse, aprendiendo a dejar de lado los sentimientos.

La paz que reflejaban esos ojos agua marina le molestaba, por fin habían llegado al lugar del sacrificio, sin embargo el ni siquiera se movió al contemplar a los secuaces de la niña. Entre ellos le llamo la atención uno de cabello rubio que tenia en su ojo izquierdo un extraño artefacto, que abría los brazos de par en par como si lo que fuera a tomar en sus brazos fuera lo más precioso del universo. El aroma a incienso era estupendo, algo incomodo pero delicioso.

Nada de esto sorprendió a nuestro héroe, se sentía preparado para morir, así tal vez podría pagar todos los pecados que había cometido y aun le atormentaban, posiblemente encontraría la paz. Ni Shukaku podría impedírselo, los dos apagarían las luces de sus vidas.

Ese tierno abrazo que experimentaría la chica, algo que tanto había deseado, el calor de un padre, corrió con los ojos empapados de lagrimas hacia esos cálidos y fuertes brazos, de muerte… la filosa espada se hundió en su pecho, la sangre mojo rápido todas sus ropas y broto de apoco por su boca. La fantasía que nublaba su mente se esfumo y visualizo lo que pensaba que era el asesinato de su padre. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? No tenia padres fue abandonada en el desperdicio, en la inmundicia y sacada de la desgracia por un hombre; si ese varón que tantas veces la golpeo, abusando repetidamente de su débil y pequeño cuerpo, insultándola. Una esclava, eso era, la sirvienta mas fiel de aquel proxeneta que comerciaba con infantes. La memoria fue mucho más fuerte, si ese muchacho que trajo había matado a su "otosa", para liberarlos a todos, como parte de una misión o por gusto, aun así todos eran libres. Menos ella que fue engañada por su tío, un pariente consanguíneo, que lavo su mente para convertirla en una maquina de venganza contra el joven que arruino su negocio: Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Sugnare.

Cuando recupero la conciencia del lugar y lo poco que le quedaba de vida, decidió salvar al pelirrojo como este le había salvado, la única manera de hacer descansar a su alma, abrazo a ese malvado ser de cabellos dorados, susurrándole: _**Gracias Tío, por terminar mi miseria – **_ en el rostro del hombre sólo se observaba ambición. Lo que sucedió después le sorprendió tanto que no pudo hacer nada, la muchacha se inmolo junto con El, en una explosión. Luz y gas, humo y combustión, Y la chica que alguna vez fue llamada Yuki sintió alivio, después de años de odio, sintió paz y murió para salvar a alguien más, se fue feliz de que la pesadilla de su vida terminara.

El kazekage no pudo ver la escena completa, no sabia que sucedió las personas que había visto desparecieron, ningún ruido, no podía ver bien a través del polvo y un zumbido lo había dejado sordo. Al intentar levantarse algo se lo impido, un bulto o pedazo de árbol… Era una mujercita que conocía bien Gaara: Matsuri, completamente bañada en sangre, abrazada fuertemente al cuerpo del pelirrojo.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Por qué estaba en ese estado? ¿Quién le hizo esto?

_**- Gaara-sama, que bueno... Estas bien…. Yo…**_ - la débil voz apenas pudo decir esas palabras, cuando perdió el conocimiento, causado por la perdida de sangre y el cansancio. Se adentro en su subconsciente, cosa que siempre temía.

El ninja se quedo perplejo no comprendía nada, solo tenia la certeza de salvar a esa pequeña.


	6. maldicion o don

Capitulo 6 Maldición/don

El subconsciente en un arma peligrosa, es donde se esconde nuestro verdadero ser y aquellos sueños en los que deseamos creer que se realizaran, es tan débil que muy pocos pueden percibirlo , que unos cuantos están tan adentrados dentro de si mismos que no necesitan nunca mas nada del mundo exterior. Puede ser hermoso, don o maldición que se encierra fuertemente, que aprisiona al demonio de nuestros corazones, un ser que se refleja en el espejo para que veas a la persona más desgraciada del universo: a ti mismo.

*****************************************************

La sangre seca, el gas, humo... Parecían un sueño. La antigua guerra entre los países ninjas sólo dejo dolor, odio, destrucción; mostrando lo mejor del ser humano y a la vez lo peor de los deseos que trae la resaca del poder.

Y allí estaba esa pequeña flotando en sus memorias, en su mente sin esperar a nadie pues sabía que Yasha la encontraría. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se conocieron, el en cual descubrió que en el mundo solo hay tonalidades de grises, no el blanco y negro de la estúpida guerra. Que hay mas que la ideas abstractas de lo grandes personajes del mundo, donde la ciencia se suma con la esperanza de mejorar la vida de los demás, crearía un mundo tolerante.

Gaara se encontró atonito de lo cerca que se encontraban del país del viento, de su hogar la aldea oculta en la arena. Fue muy poderosa la ilusión que ejerció esa pequeña sobre su mente, realmente creyó encontrarse a miles de kilómetros en otro lugar , tal vez otra dimensión; fue sincero al reconocer que eso le brindaba cierto alivio por que lo bueno y malo de su persona se quedaban atrás, se esfumaría entre los remolinos de arena. El conjunto de eventos fueron una utopía para desprenderse de la responsabilidad que tenia con su pueblo, con sus acreedores y a la vez sus deudores.

En esas cosas se entretenía un poco mientras cargaba a la pequeña e indefensa Matsuri, las preguntas de por que y como eran mas que obvias hasta para él, un ser frio y con poco conocimiento de las emociones. Desde que la vio correr hacia su cuerpo confirmo el cariño que había crecido entre los dos, de la necesidad que existía de verse frente a frente día con día, lo que les daba una felicidad inmensa.

No tardo mucho tiempo en poner en manos expertas a su pequeña asistente, a pesar del sobrecupo del hospital, aceptaron tratarla por que el kazekage lo pidió de forma amenazante – suplicante, allí en se quedo esperando el pelirrojo en una banquita de los largos y fríos pasillos, para ser el primero en escuchar como salió la operación.

Para lo médicos fue claro que esa pequeña estaba muy mal, presentaba desnutrición extrema apenas pesaba unos 45 kilos, la hemorragia debió ser ocasionada por el ataque explosivo del día anterior, una herida profunda que le había hecho perder al menos dos litros de sangre. La línea que la separaba de la vida y la muerta era tan difusa que en otra situación ni siquiera la hubieran ingresado, sus posibilidades eran…. En contra de sus deseos, llevaron acabo una cirugía para reconstruir el vientre dañado.

La atmosfera en todo el hospital se tornaba mucho mas pesada, Gaara acompañado de sus hermanos, empezaba a desesperarse y cuestionaba el porque una chica sin entrenamiento ninja, sin fuerza física, se aventuro en tan estúpida empresa **-Al menos debió esperar a que la revisara una doctor, antes de ir a buscarme… no entiendo como me hallo… ¿Por qué arriesgar la vida por alguien como yo? – **al decirlo no tenia la intención que sus preguntas fueran respondidas, es que no podía aceptar la estupidez que ella hizo. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente al igual que sus finos labios.

Kankuro que no estaba enterado de lo sucedido no acertó a decir nada, mas Temari dispuesta a reconocer su error al juzgar incorrectamente a Kamura, le explico pacientemente a Gaara todas las cosas que le había dicho malintencionadamente hasta la noche que salvo su vida y la de aldea **- no se como me llevo hasta el hospital, lo único que le interesaba era salvarte –** suspiro tocado sus cortos cabellos dorados – **al final nos salvo a todos… De muchas formas- ** con una palmada en el hombro se despidió de su pequeño hermano, al mismo tiempo le hizo señas al marionetista, con la intención de no perturbar los pensamientos del Kaze.

Casi al mismo tiempo Los médicos salieron de la cirugía con un rostro indiferente, susurrándole en el oído que la chica difícilmente pasaría la noche. El pelirrojo no demostró ningún sentimiento, quedo estupefacto mientras una enfermera lo acompañaba a la habitación de la desahuciada, que estaba pálida tal fantasma y sus sonidos respiratorios eran forzados e intermitentes.

Siento miedo, un turbación que no recordaba experimentar anteriormente, estaba asustado de no poderle agradecer, de no verle mas, de no haberse percatado de aquellos sentimientos mas profundos que el confundió con pura amistad, de haber acabado con los días felices pasados. Sin decidirlo se quedo sentado cerca de la cama esperando, un milagro, una respuesta, una explicación y la esperanza vacía.

*************************************************************************

Mientras Matsuri luchaba un poco más para mantener su cerebro cerrado, la barrera entre escuchar o controlar la voluntad de la gente. El día que conoció a Yashayoru, aquel demonio que cuidaba los bosques aledaños a su aldea, un lugar pobre pero feliz a sus ojos. Como siempre para los niños su rededor es más grande y hermoso, es un espejismo que poco tiene que ver con la realidad. Sus vecinos y familiares estaban metidos en deudas muy grandes con dos bandas que comerciaban con armas, habían agotado todos los plazos establecidos, el fin era inevitable restaba tan sólo contar los días para su castigo. Como era obvio los bandidos llegaron a quemar cosechas, casas, animales, mataron a los niños, torturaron a las madres y tomaron a las niñas menores de 6 años para futuras esposas. No hace falta entrar en detalles, la masacre fue tan espantosa que la pequeña Matsuri no podía articular palabra, lo que hizo enfadar mucho más a los captores pues querían divertirse, mas la niña no respondía; la golpearon entre otras cosas, dejándola moribunda en un claro del bosque.

No respiraba, no luchaba por vivir pues lo que conocía desapareció y así se dejo morir. Esa fue la primera vez que murió la pelicastaña. El cuerpo frío e inerte de la pequeña fue devuelto a la vida por Yashayoru, quien en forma de lobo blanco fue a verla.

Le explico que con su poco poder no podía devolver la vida de alguien, pero que si deseaba vivir tiempo prestado tendrían que convertirse en uno. No seria un ritual que se conociera en el mundo de los vivos era un pacto con un demonio, un trato que se cerraba con sangre. Ya que casi todo el líquido vital de matsuri yacía en la tierra del bosque, sin desearlo del todo, quedo ligada al Yashayoru convirtiéndose en uno, transformándose en un ser celestial.

- **Claro que recuerdo yoru (diciendo de cariño un diminutivo), somos uno, tu corazón y el mío se fundieron, perdí mi alma, la voluntad y la oportunidad de ser amada otra vez –** desde ese día vago por los países buscando un lugar, pero era repudiada por su exquisito don de : ver, oír, sentir y controlar pensamientos y voluntad. Siempre en cada parada que realizaba era vista como un engendro de Satanás, los niños arrojaban piedras y los adultos cerraban sus puertas. Fueron tiempos tristes, heridas múltiples, soledad, por esos decidió dejar de controlar a las personas, enterrando con mucho esfuerzo en su subconsciente a esa poder infernal. Más después de aquello no volvió a confiar en los humanos y prometió no enamorarse. – ja ja **ya es tarde yoru estoy cansada, salve a esta aldea y a quien amo, mis promesas fallaron, mi corazón se abrió, baje la guardia ¿que sentido tendría ahora el vivir? Cuando conozcan mis poderes ¿acaso no intentaran matarme o me estudiaran como arma para la guerra?** – Comenzó a llorar, tan fuerte como el día que murió, se oscureció la pantalla de los recuerdos - **¿será posible que alguien pueda amar a un monstruo como yo? ¿Podrá alguno llegar a confiar en mi verdadero yo? ¿Se terminaran estas guerras sin sentido?... se las respuestas todas son negativas… estoy fatigada…. Quisiera dormir…-**

Pensaba que estaba sola, era su mente ¿cierto? Una voz familiar la llamaba **- No te preocupes, somos iguales, el mismo dolor lo siento aquí también, en el centro del corazón, la soledad, te entiendo. Creía que nadie me amaría por lo que soy pero estaba equivocado….. Por que tú me conoces y a pesar de eso me amas, no me adornas, no me idolatras, ves al ser que existe bajo mi piel. Me amas incondicionalmente sin pedir nada, con mis temores, errores, ilusiones, dolor…. –** Allí se estaba parado gaara , no era producto de su mente , una alucinación…..pero sus recuerdos no eran tan perfectos como el que se presentaba ahí mismo, piel blanca perfecta, dos pupilas aguamarina enmarcadas delicadamente por la negrura de su ojeras, su cuerpo largo y esbelto, con un aroma embriagador. – **Sin embargo quieres desaparecer sin siquiera preguntarme que me parece eso** – el muchacho se acerco rápidamente para entrelazar a la chica en sus brazos fuertemente - **Te amo, no como a mi familia o los aldeanos, amo tu sonrisa la vida que emana de ella, el olor de tu cabello , tus graciosos movimientos, tu torpeza, tu voz… tu alma aunque no la poseas…. No llores, te protegeré como tu lo hiciste, caminare el sendero que elijas, cuando te canses yo seré tu apoyo, cuidare tus sueños para que no se conviertan en pesadillas…No te abandonare** -

¿Que eran todas esas palabras mentiras o verdades, luz u oscuridad, redención o maldición? Matsuri se encontraba confundida, todos eso fue tan maravilloso su corazón se hinchaba de tanto amor. Conocía el corazón de las personas, sus más profundos deseos o temores, excepto el del kazekage pues shukaku le impedía el acceso completo a gaara.

Esta vez susurrando el pelirrojo confeso **– Te daré mi corazón, tu eres la dueña, a ti te pertenece - ** si era cierto, por primera vez la asistente exploro cada rincón del chico que amaba mas que su "vida" – **vamos ven conmigo -** la chica accedió a salir de su mente, a dejar ver su verdadero yo, a compartir su tiempo con aquel ser maravilloso.

**************************************************************************

En la cama del hospital una mujer de ojos azules y cabello plateado despertaba de su letargo ancestral del sueño conferido por su segunda muerte, su piel transparentosa y sin color le confería cierto misterio y dulzura. Las enfermeras se quedaban atónitas por la beldad de la chica, demasiado para ser regalado a un mundo tan corrupto.

**- Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? -** una sonrisa que invitaba a relajarse le recibió. La mujer se rio incorporándose al momento, lanzándose encima del muchacho **– bien pero me siento mejor junto a ti, así cuidare mejor de tu corazón –** al terminar de decir eso sello su boca contra la de él con la ternura y el fuego del amor verdadero.

**- Bueno que te parece escapar de aquí, has estado mucho tiempo dormida –** la acerco a su pecho, tomando firmemente del torso para segundos después salir saltando por la ventana, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes en el hospital. Fue algo tan espontaneo, tan dulce, un comportamiento impropio del elegante y frio Kazekage. Por supuesto nadie intento detenerlos, era un milagro después de 4 meses en coma la muchacha abría los ojos.

**- Ni si quiera no dejaron despedirnos –** decía el marionetista refunfuñando.

**- Ya regresaran, hay que dejar que se conozcan nuevamente - **la rubia de coletas se había vuelto tan comprensiva y maternal, se habían rotos las cadenas de maldición que le lego su familia. Ahora podía ser feliz, amando y dejándose amar dejando atrás el rencor y odio.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo observaba insistentemente los ojos azules y el cabello plata de la chica te traía en brazos, intrigado, no quería molestarla con preguntas inútiles

– **No me molesta tu curiosidad, al fusionar nuestros corazones Yoru y yo también lo hicimos con nuestros cuerpos**

**- ¿pero antes no lucias así? No es que me desagrade-** dijo sonrojándose un poco

**- pues por que me reprimí el espíritu de yoru para que pudiéramos pasar desapercibidos .. por eso no crecía… él no me permitía cambiar. –** se rio alegremente dejando fuera todas sus preocupaciones y tristezas – Yashayoru esta feliz de que encontramos a alguien que nos ame, por fin podemos crecer – al finalizar esto gaara se acerco para besarla.

Dos demonios, dos vidas, dolor, miedo, odio, un alma que emergía de entre las cenizas del rechazo para purificarse con el verdadero amor y un nuevo camino que construirán con la fuerza de su pasión.


End file.
